1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to devices for dislodging and serving a scoop of ice cream from a container of ice cream, and more particularly to a new and improved ice cream server designed to facilitate the process.
2. Background Information
An ice cream server is used to transfer ice cream from a container to a serving location one scoop at a time, and a typical existing ice cream server includes a handle, a bowl, and a wiper mechanism for this purpose. In dishing up a scoop of ice cream, the user grasps the handle, scoops the bowl into the container of ice cream to dislodge a scoop, positions the bowl over the location where the scoop is to be deposited, and then actuates the wiper mechanism to scrape the scoop free from the bowl to complete the transfer.
However, there are certain problems in doing this that need to be overcome. For example, the ice cream may be very cold and therefore somewhat hard so that it is difficult to scoop into the bowl. The user must struggle to dislodge a scoop or just wait until the ice cream warms sufficiently to soften.
This problem is aggravated when by a half-full drum container. The user must reach into the drum, and this makes the process of dislodging a scoop all the more awkward. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved ice cream server to facilitate the scooping of hard ice cream.